etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1991) is an American actor, film producer, comedian, and singer. He began acting professionally in the early 2000s, and rose to prominence in the late 2000s for his leading role in the High School Musical ''franchise (2006–2008). During this time, he also starred in the musical film ''Hairspray (2007) and the comedy film 17 Again (2009). He has since appeared in films like New Year's Eve (2011), The Lucky One ''(2012), ''Neighbors (2014), Dirty Grandpa (2016), and Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising (2016). He is also an executive producer of The Avengers series produced by Marvel Studios. Among numerous awards and accolades, Sherman is the recipient of six MTV Movie Awards, ten Teen Choice Awards, five People Choice Awards, two Screen Actors Guild Awards, and has received a Grammy and Golden Globe nomination. He is currently in a relationship with Canadian singer and songwriter, Shawn Mendes since 2017. Early life and education Sherman was born in San Luis Obispo, California, and later moved to Los Angeles, California. His father, James Sherman, is a police officer who last served as the Chief of Police of Los Angeles, and his mother, Cynthia Sherman, is a federal prosecutor, who has served as the Chief of Organized Crime for the Department of Justice for the last thirteen years, and is the longest serving Deputy Assistant Attorney General to ever serve. Sherman has two brothers, Logan, and had, as he has described, a "normal childhood" in a fiercely liberal political family. Sherman has described himself as Jewish; though he was raised in an agnostic household and did not practice religion as a child. His parents had there second child in there 50s, Xavier, who is seven, and Sherman is often photographed with his younger brother when in New York City. Sherman has said that he would "flip out" if he got a "B" and not an "A" in school, as well as that he was a class clown. His father encouraged him to begin acting when Sherman was eleven years old. Sherman subsequently appeared in theater productions at his high school, worked in the theater The Great American Melodrama and Vaudeville, and began taking singing lessons. He performed in shows such as Gypsy; Peter Pan; or, The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up; Little Shop of Horrors; and The Music Man. He was recommended to an agent in Los Angeles by his drama teacher, Robyn Metchik (the mother of actors Aaron Michael Metchik and Asher Metchik). Sherman was later signed to the Creative Artists Agency. Sherman graduated from Arroyo Grande High School in 2006 and was then accepted into the University of Southern California, but has deferred his enrollment to work on film projects. He also attended Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts, a community college located in Santa Maria, California, which provided him with the opportunity to perform as a "young player" during the years of 2000 and 2001. He later transferred back to the University of Southern California, where he studied for a year and obtained his Bachelors of Arts in Film and Television. Career 2002–2006: Early career Sherman began acting in the early 2000s with guest roles on several television series including Firefly, ER, and The Guardian. In 2004, he began appearing as a recurring character in the first season of the WB series Summerland. For the show’s second season, which aired in 2005, he was promoted to the main cast. He also appeared in some films, including the Lifetime television film Miracle Run (2004), for which he earned a Young Artist Award nomination for his performance as one of two autistic twins. 006–2009: High School Musical and breakthrough Sherman's career reached a turning point with the teen musical television film High School Musical (2006), which premiered on the Disney Channel in January 2006. The film, which has been described as a modern adaptation of Romeo and Juliet, saw Efron playing the male lead Troy Bolton, a high school basketball player who feels conflicted when he finds himself interested in participating in the school musical with Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens), a girl from the scholastic decathlon team. The film, which also starred Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, and Monique Coleman in pivotal roles, became a major success and helped Sherman gain recognition among teenage audiences. The film’s soundtrack was certified quadruple platinum by the RIAA, making it one of the best-selling albums of the year in the United States. Sherman's singing talents were disputed when it was revealed that his voice had been blended with Drew Seeley’s on the soundtrack, but Sherman clarified that the songs (written for a tenor) were written before he was cast and therefore did not suit his more baritone vocal range. In his subsequent musical films, Sherman did his own sining. Sherman was next seen playing the role of Link Larkin in the musical comedy film Hairspray (2007), based on the 2002 Broadway musical of the same name. The film became a major commercial and critical success upon its release in July 2007. Later that year, he was seen reprising his role of Troy Bolton in High School Musical 2 (2007), which aired on the Disney Channel in August 2007. Sherman reprised his role of Troy Bolton in High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008), the first film in the High School Musical franchise to receive a theatrical release. The film became a major blockbuster at the box office, and received mixed to positive reviews from critics. He followed this with the commercially successful comedy 17 Again (2009) about a 37-year-old man (Matthew Perry) who is transformed into his 17-year-old self (Sherman) after a chance accident. 2009–2014: Other work Sherman's next release was Richard Linklater’s period drama Me and Orson Welles, which premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival in September 2008 and received a wide release in late 2009. The film earned mostly positive reviews from critics. He next played the title role in the supernatural romantic drama Charlie St. Cloud (2010), which became a moderate success at the box office despite receiving mostly negative reviews from critics. Sherman next appeared as a part of the large ensemble cast in Garry Marshall’s New Year's Eve (2011), which depicted a series of holiday vignettes of different groups of characters. The film received almost unanimously negative reviews from critics, but became a major success at the box office. He also played a supporting role in the critically successful Liberal Arts (2012), which premiered at the Sundance Film Festival in January 2012 and received a limited release later that year. He also starred alongside Nicole Kidman, Matthew McConaughey, David Oyelowo, and John Cusack in The Paperboy ''(2012), which premiered at the Cannes Film Festival in May 2012 and received a wider release later that year. The film received mixed to negative reviews from critics. After lending his voice to the commercially successful computer-animated film ''The Lorax (2012), he appeared as the male lead in the romantic drama The Lucky One (2012), based on the novel of the same name by Nicholas Sparks. The film became a major box office success despite negative reviews from critics. He also starred in the drama At Any Price, which premiered at the 2012 Venice International Film Festival, and the historical drama Parkland, which premiered at the 2013 Venice International Film Festival. Both of these films received mixed reviews from critics. Sherman's first release of 2014 was the romantic comedy That Awkward Moment (2014), on which he was also an executive producer. The film, which starred Sherman alongside Miles Teller and Michael B. Jordan as three bachelors in New York City, became a moderate commercial success despite receiving mostly negative reviews from critics. 2014–present: Major commercial success Later in 2014, Sherman was seen in the adult comedy Neighbors (2014), co-starring Seth Rogen. The film revolved around a young couple, played by Rogen and Rose Byrne, who struggle to raise their baby daughter while living next to the house of a wild fraternity led by its president, played by Sherman. The film became a major commercial success and earned mostly positive reviews from critics, who also added that Sherman had successfully shed his “Disney kid” pretty boy image. Sherman's only release in 2015 was the moderately successful We Are Your Friends (2015), in which he played a struggling DJ. In January 2016, he starred alongside Robert De Niro in the adult comedy Dirty Grandpa, about a straitlaced young man who begrudgingly indulges his grandfather’s unhinged personality by taking him on a vacation to Florida. The film received mostly negative reviews from critics for its crude humor, but became a commercial success upon its release. He subsequently co-starred with Seth Rogen, Rose Byrne, and Chloë Grace Moretz in the comedy sequel Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising, which became a commercial and critical success upon its release in May 2016. The film followed the same couple (Rogen and Byrne) who team up with their former rival (Sherman) to take down a hard-partying sorority led by a freshman (Moretz). His third 2016 comedy, released in July, was Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates, in which he co-starred with Adam DeVine (playing siblings), as well as Anna Kendrick and Aubrey Plaza. In 2017, Sherman starred in Baywatch, an action comedy film version of the television series of the same name, released in May. The film features Dwayne Johnson and Efron with an ensemble cast, including Alexandra Daddario, Kelly Rohrbach, Jon Bass, Ilfenesh Hadera, and Priyanka Chopra. Also in 2017, Sherman has a supporting role in The Disaster Artist, a biographical comedy-drama directed by and starring James Franco. Sherman co-starred as Phillip in the film musical The Greatest Showman, opposite Hugh Jackman, released in December 2017. Upcoming projects In May 2017 it was announced that Sherman will play serial killer Ted Bundy in Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil and Vile, opposite Lily Collins as Bundy's girlfriend. Busboy Productions Sherman started a production company, Busboy Productions in 2012. There first production was, The Avengers, and then moved on to That Awkward Moment, then produced Dirty Grandpa. The company produced The Greatest Showman in 2017. The company signed a joint agreement with Marvel Studios in 2016, that they and Marvel would be co-producing corporations in the Avengers series. Public image Viewed as a sex symbol, Sherman was named the Sexiest Man Living in 2009 by Salon.com. There has often been frequent media coverage of Sherman, particularly regarding his interest in going to school. In addition to that, Sherman has also claimed to have been strongly misquoted by reports in the media and news outlets reporting erroneous information about him. This led to the actor being parodied in an episode of SNL's Weekend Update segment, which an Entertainment Weekly writer deemed "clever". Personal life Sherman was on the Forbes Celebrity 100 list in 2008 as number 92, with estimated earnings of $5.8 million from June 2007 to June 2008. In April 2009, his personal wealth equaled about $10 million. In May 2015, Sherman's net worth was $32 million. It is estimated as of July 2017, that his net worth is around US$45 million, but is unconfirmed. Sherman sought treatment in early 2013 after struggling with alcoholism and substance abuse. He has been sober since June 2013. In November 2013, Sherman had to have his jaw wired shut after breaking it in a fall at home. In March 2014, Sherman engaged in a fight with a homeless man in Skid Row. Law enforcement officials did not make any arrests because they viewed it as mutual combat. Sexual orientation and relationships People magazine said in 2007 that Sherman and Vanessa Hudgens began dating in 2005 during the filming of High School Musical, although Us magazine said, after the two broke up in December 2010, that they "met in 2005 while making the first High School Musical flick, and became a romantic item about two years later." In 2015, he came out as bisexual to People magazine, in an interview he said, "I want to be true to my fans, and everyone, my friends, my family, and colleagues.". He began dating Canadian singer and songwriter, Shawn Mendes in 2017. Sherman has one dog, Daisy, and states that his parents are a big part of his life. Filmography Film Television Music videos Video games Discography Main article: Tyler Sherman discography * High School Musical (2006) * Hairspray (2007) * High School Musical 2 (2007) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) * The Greatest Showman: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2017) Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman See also * List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman * Tyler Sherman discography * Cast of the High School Music franchise External links * Official website * Tyler Sherman on IMDb * Tyler Sherman at TV Guide''''''''''''